Independant
by thatrandommind
Summary: "Are you really going to conquer big sister's land?" Russia was silent for a moment. Oh how he wanted to say no, that he would never take away Ukraine's freedom ever again but his boss's words were what kept him silent. Russia's boss had clearly told him that he had to attack Ukraine. But in reality, Russia did not wish to harm Ukraine, not after all she did for him and Belarus.


Russia stood on the snow covered field. Behind him the russian army remained in posture as they awaited the enemy. Russia's face was blank, his face wore no smile and his eyes were half opened from being upset. He remembered the conversation he and Belarus held just a few hours ago.

_Belarus slowly crept to the living room of Russia's house and saw her brother sitting on the couch, staring at the blazing flames in the fireplace, he seemed to be deep in thought._

_"Big Brother?" _

_Russia silently 'huh(ed)?' and looked up to see his younger sister stand near the doorway._

_"Da?"_

_After a few seconds Belarus finally asked her question._

_"Are you really going to conquer big sister's land?"_

_Russia was silent for a moment. Oh how he wanted to say no, that he would never take away Ukraine's freedom ever again but his boss's words were what kept him silent. Russia's boss had clearly told him that he had to attack Ukraine. __But in reality, Russia did not wish to harm Ukraine, not after all she did for him and Belarus._

_ She cared for both of them and worked her hardest to keep them safe and healthy, even when they didn't have enough food to eat for all of them she would give her portion to them. But Russia could not avoid his boss's orders, could he?_

_"Da..." Russia finally answered and Belarus looked saddened when he said that._

_"Oh.." Belarus whispered as she turned around to walk away but then stopped._

_"Big brother?"_

_Russia gave a small nod with his head signalling that he was listening._

_Very quietly she whispered, "Please, just don't cause big sister any pain." and left._

Russia snapped out of his thoughts when Ukraine and her soldiers finally appeared. Ukraine was still the same as usual, she took wars and battles seriously so of course she was dressed traditionally, even if it was to cold to wear such light clothes.

Ukraine was dressed in her vyshyvanka and on her head she wore a ukrainian wreath. She also held Ukraine's flag tightly in her hands. Russia could see that she had cleaned her wounds which had appeared on her when her people started to die, but even though you couldn't see her injuries you could still tell by her movements that it hurt.

The two brother and sister nations stood facing each other. Silence filled the area and Ukraine looked at the ground glumly. Russia couldn't see her face because of her hair which fell into her face and just continued to stare at the independant country which had escaped his clutches a long time ago. Silence continued to reign for a few more seconds before Ukraine did one thing no one expected, she sang. She sang Ukraine's national anthem.

Her voice was filled with great sadness and the pain of her people, but it was also strong and powerful. No one dared to interfere with her beautiful voice as it rang through the area. Russia listened carefully as she sang, he didn't hear her sing for a long time and now it reminded him of when they were all still together, him, Ukraine and Belarus.

"Ще не вмерла Українa, ні слава, ні воля,  
>Ще нам, браття-українці, усміхнеться доля.<br>Згинуть наші вороженьки, як роса на сонці,  
>Запануєм і ми, браття, у своїй сторонці.<p>

Душу й тіло ми положим за нашу свободу  
>І покажем, що ми, браття, козацького роду."<p>

After the female nation was finished she lifted her head and Russia could see tears building up in her eyes which she strongly tried to stop. That was the last straw. Russia's sword clattered to the ground as he walked up to his sister, who was on the verge of tears, and pulled her into a hug. Ukraine felt surprised as he hugged her but then buried her face into his shoulder and cried.

Russia's eyes also started to tear up, and that was the first time he had ever shed tears which were not because he was terrified of Belarus or that he was in pain. Russia then smiled his innocent, childish smile and said, "Big sister, let's go home, Belarus is waiting and we don't want to freeze because of General Vinter, da?"

Ukraine sniffled and nodded. They then set off home, with Russia walking and Ukraine following behind him while holding onto the end of his scarf. When they got home they were greeted by Belarus who didn't even look jealous that Ukraine was with Russia, in fact she was delighted that Ukraine was safe and sound, and still an independant country.

And that was the day Russia promised he would protect his bigger sister and never again would he declare war on her, no matter what his boss or anybody else said.

_The End_

* * *

><p>Well, that was kinda depressing writing this fanfic, since I am Ukrainian and all. Anyways, I wrote this fanfic all because I hope that things will get better for Ukraine, after all, I don't want to see a nation which stood for so long even though it was attacked so many times collapse. So enjoy.<p> 


End file.
